User blog:Will07498/Coach Extraction for your Fanmade Mashup Squares
I see a lot of fanmade mashup squares with the coach selection screen images. So, I decided to make this blog to help people make convincing fanmade mashup squares. If you want the coaches from the original squares, then here you go. If you want to use these, then go for it, but crediting me would really be appreciated. Don't worry, it's a work in progress. If there are any errors that I made, then make sure to tell me (since this blog's comment section got outdated, message me on my message wall). Main series Just Dance 1 Conversation_Extraction.png|A Little Less Conversation Acceptable_Extraction.png|Acceptable in the 80s Cantgetyou_Extraction.png|Can’t Get You Out of My Head Cotton_Extraction.png|Cotton Eye Joe Dare_Extraction.png|Dare Eyeofthetiger_Extraction.png|Eye of the Tiger Fame_Extraction.png|Fame Funplex_Extraction.png|Funplex (CSS Remix) Girlsjustwant_Extraction.png|Girls Just Want To Have Fun Heartofglass_Extraction.png|Heart of Glass HotNCold_Extraction.png|Hot N Cold Getaround_Extraction.png|I Get Around Iliketomoveit_Extraction.png|I Like to Move It Jerkitout fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Jerk It Out KidsInA Extraction.png|Kids In America LeFreak Extraction.png|Le Freak Lump fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Lump Potato_Extraction.png|Mashed Potato Time StepByStep_Extraction.png|Step by Step ThatsTheWayILikeIt_Extraction.png|That’s The Way (I Like It) Canttouchthis_Extraction.png|U Can’t Touch This Dogsout_Extraction.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? Just Dance 2 Barbiegirl_Extraction.png|Barbie Girl Cosmicgirl_Extraction.png|Cosmic Girl CrazyInLove_Extraction.png|Crazy in Love Dance_fanmadeextraction_will07498.png|D.A.N.C.E. Electrotribaldlc_Extraction.png|Dagomba Idealistic_Extraction.png|Idealistic ItsRainingMen_Extraction.png|It's Raining Men Iwantyouback_Extraction.png|I Want You Back Moveyourfeet_Extraction.png|Move Your Feet Soulbossanova fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Soul Bossa Nova Takemeout_Extraction.png|Take Me Out Power_Extraction.png|The Power TikTok_Extraction.png|TiK ToK Wakemeup_Extraction.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 3 Airplanes_Extraction.png|Airplanes Apache_Extraction.png|Apache (Jump On It) Babyzouk_Extraction.png|Baby Zouk BoomDLC_Extraction.png|Boom Californiagurls_Extraction.png|California Gurls Dafunk_Extraction.png|Da Funk Gonnamake_Extraction.png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Heyboy fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Iwasmadequat_Extraction.png|I Was Made For Lovin’ You Jumpga_Extraction.png|Jump (For My Love) Onlygirl fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Only Girl (In The World) Partyrock fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Party Rock Anthem Pumpit_Extraction.png|Pump It Soulsearch_Extraction.png|Soul Searchin’ Just Dance 4 TheTimeOfMyLife_Extraction.png|(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life Beautyandabeatdlc_Extraction.png|Beauty And A Beat Disturbia_Extraction.png|Disturbia Hitthelights_Extraction.png|Hit The Lights Istanbulquat_Extraction.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Livinlavidaloca_Extraction.png|Livin’ la Vida Loca Loveyoulike fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Love You Like A Love Son Maneater fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Maneater Masquenada fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Mas Que Nada Moveslikedlc_Extraction.png|Moves Like Jagger Onethingdlc fanmadeextraction will07498.png|One Thing RockNRoll_Extraction.png|Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) RuntheshowALT_Extraction.png|Run The Show (Alternate) SuperBass_Extraction.png|Super Bass Umbrella_Extraction.png|Umbrella Youmakemefeeldlc_Extraction.png|You Make Me Feel... Just Dance 2014 Blurredlines_Extraction.png|Blurred Lines Blurredlinesaltdlc_Extraction.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) Candy_Extraction.png|Candy Cantholddlc_Extraction.png|Can’t Hold Us Carelesswhisper_Extraction.png|Careless Whisper Cmon_Extraction.png|C'mon Iwillsurviveosc_Extraction.png|I Will Survive (On-Stage) Justdance_Extraction.png|Just Dance Kissyou_Extraction.png|Kiss You MainGirlDLC Extraction.png|My Main Girl OneWayDLC_Extraction.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Starships_Extraction.png|Starships Shewolf fanmadeextraction will07498.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Timberdlc_Extraction.png|Timber Troublemaker_Extraction.png|Troublemaker TurnUpTheLove_Extraction.png|Turn Up The Love Wakingup_Extraction.png|Waking Up in Vegas Whataboutlovedlc_Extraction.png|What About Love Wild_Extraction.png|Wild Just Dance 2015 Addictedtoyou_Extraction.png|Addicted To You BestSongEver_Extraction.png|Best Song Ever BreakFreeDLC_Extraction.png|Break Free BuiltForThis_Extraction.png|Built For This Burn_Extraction.png|Burn Happy_Extraction.png|Happy ILoveIt_Extraction.png|I Love It LoveMeAgain_Extraction.png|Love Me Again Macarena_Extraction.png|Macarena Papaoutai_Extraction.png|Papaoutai Problem_Extraction.png|Problem TheFox_Extraction.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Mad_Extraction.png|Maps Just Dance 2016 AboutThatBass_Extraction.png|All About That Bass AnimalsALT_Extraction.png|Animals (Alternate) AngryBirds_Extraction.png|Balkan Blast Remix Blame fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Blame Chiwawa_Extraction.png|Chiwawa Barbie_ExtractionUpdate.png|Chiwawa (Remastered Version) Circus_Extraction.png|Circus CircusALT_Extraction.png|Circus (Extreme Version) Coolos_Extraction.png|Cool for the Summer CopaCabana_Extraction.png|Copacabana Heartbeat_Extraction.png|Heartbeat Song IGotAFeeling_Extraction.png|I Gotta Feeling KaboomPow_Extraction.png|Kaboom Pow Kungfunk_Extraction.png|Kool Kontact NoControl_Extraction.png|No Control RabiosaALT Extraction.png|Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) StadiumFlow_Extraction.png|Stadium Flow StuckOnAFeeling_Extraction.png|Stuck On A Feeling ThisIsHow_Extraction.png|This Is How We Do UptownFunk_Extraction.png|Uptown Funk WilliamTell_Extraction.png|William Tell Overture YouNeverCan_Extraction.png|You Never Can Tell YoureTheOne_Extraction.png|You’re The One That I Want Just Dance 2017 Allaboutus_Extraction.png|All About Us Bang_Extraction.png|Bang Samba_Extraction.png|Carnaval Boom Daddyalt_Extraction.png|DADDY (Father/Son Version) Dontstopme_Extraction.png|Don't Stop Me Now Dontstopmealt_Extraction.png|Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) Dragosteadintei_Extraction.png|Dragostea Din Tei Groove_Extraction.png|Groove 8bitclassical_Extraction.png|In the Hall of the Pixel King Itsybitsy_Extraction.png|Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini Leila fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Leila LikeIWould_Extraction.png|Like I Would Oishii_Extraction.png|Oishii Oishii PoPiPo_Extraction.png|PoPiPo Radical_Extraction.png|RADICAL Runthenight fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Run the Night Screamnshout_Extraction.png|Scream & Shout Screamnshoutalt Extraction.png|Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) Septemberalt_Extraction.png|September (Disco Fitness Version) Singleladies_Extraction.png|Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) Sorry_Extraction.png|Sorry Sorryalt_Extraction.png|Sorry (Extreme Version) Naenae_Extraction.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Whatislove_Extraction.png|What Is Love Whereverigo_Extraction.png|Wherever I Go Just Dance 2018 24k_Extraction.png|24K Magic AllYouGotta_Extraction.png|All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Missamazingkids_Extraction.png|Amazing Girl AnotherOne_Extraction.png|Another One Bites the Dust Beepbeep_Extraction.png|Beep Beep I'm A Sheep SwitchHandyman_Extraction.png|Better Call The Handyman Blue_Extraction.png|Blue BubblePopALT_Extraction.png|Bubble Pop (Bubble Gum Version) Carmen_Extracton.png|Carmen (Overture) Despacito_Extraction.png|Despacito Despacitoalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Despacito (Extreme Version) Dharmaalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Dharma (Fight Version) Diggy_Extraction.png|Diggy SwitchMariachi_Extraction.png|El Sabor Del Ritmo SwitchChef_Extraction.png|Food Paradise Footloose_Extraction.png|Footloose GotThat_Extraction.png|Got That Instruction_Extraction.png|Instruction Itsybitsyretake_Extraction.png|Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Itsybitsyretake_Extraction (Unused Square).png|Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (Unused Square) KissingStrangers_Extraction.png|Kissing Strangers Loveward_Extraction.png|Love Ward Rockabye_Extraction.png|Rockabye SwitchSport_Extraction.png|Sports ’Til I Drop SwitchWitch_Extraction.png|Tales Of The Dark TumBum_Extraction.png|Tumbum TumBumALT_Extraction.png|Tumbum (Extreme Version) WakaWakaKids_Extraction.png|Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Kids Version) Just Dance 2019 Littleparty fanmadeextraction will07498.png|A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Littlepartyalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) Adeyyo fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Adeyyo Bang2019 fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Bang Bang Bang Bang2019alt_Extraction.png|Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) Bumbumtamtam_Extraction.png|Bum Bum Tam Tam Bumbumtamtamalt_Extraction.png|Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) Caplane_Extraction.png|Ça Plane Pour Moi Calypso fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Calypso Ddudu fanmadeextraction will07498.png|DDU-DU DDU-DU Familiar_Extraction.png|Familiar Finesse_Extraction.png|Finesse (Remix) Finessealt_Extraction.png|Finesse (Remix) (Extreme Version) Fire_Extraction.png|Fire Havana_Extraction.png|Havana Havanaalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Havana (Tango Version) Imstillstanding_Extraction.png|I’m Still Standing Madlove_Extraction.png|Mad Love Madlovealt_Extraction.png|Mad Love (Extreme Version) Mamamia_Extraction.png|Mama Mia Miloscw_Extraction.png|Milosc w Zakopanem Narco_Extraction.png|Narco Newreality_Extraction.png|New Reality Newrules_Extraction.png|New Rules Newrulesalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|New Rules (Extreme Version) Newworld_Extraction.png|New World Notearsleft fanmadeextraction will07498.png|No Tears Left To Cry Notyourordinary_Extraction.png|Not Your Ordinary Obsessionretake fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Obsesión Omgalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|OMG (Extreme Version) Ravein fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Rave in the Grave Rhythm_Extraction.png|Rhythm of the Night Sangriawine_Extraction.png|Sangria Wine Shaky fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Shaky Shaky Sugar_Extraction.png|Sugar Sweetlittle_Extraction.png|Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing (1) Sweetlittle fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing (2) Toy fanmadeextraction will07498 (1).png|Toy (1) Toy fanmadeextraction will07498 (2).png|Toy (2) Waterme_Extraction.png|Water Me (1) Waterme_fanmadeextraction_will07498.png|Water Me (2) Watermealt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Water Me (Tennis Version) Whereareyou_Extraction.png|Where Are You Now? Just Dance 2020 7rings fanmadeextraction will07498.png|7 Rings Badboy fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Bad Boy Badguy fanmadeextraction will07498.png|bad guy Badguyalt fanmadeextraction will07498 1.png|bad guy (Billie Version) (1) Badguyalt fanmadeextraction will07498 2.png|bad guy (Billie Version) (2) Bangarang fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Bangarang Bangarangalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Bangarang (Extreme Version) Conaltura fanmadeextraction will07498 1.png|Con Altura (1) Conaltura fanmadeextraction will07498 2.png|Con Altura (2) Concalma fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Con Calma Fancytwice fanmadeextraction will07498.png|FANCY Fitbutyouknow fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Fit But You Know It Freezekids fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Freeze Please Getbusy fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Get Busy Iamthebest fanmadeextraction will07498.png|I Am the Best Idontcare fanmadeextraction will07498 1.png|I Don't Care (1) Idontcare fanmadeextraction will07498 2.png|I Don't Care (2) Cancan fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Infernal Galop (Can-Can) Lullaby fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Into The Unknown Keepintouch fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Keep in Touch Killthislovealt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Kill This Love (Extreme Version) Medievalkids fanmadeextraction will07498.png|My Friend The Dragon Swag fanmadeextraction will07498.png|My New Swag Oldtownroad fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Old Town Road (Remix) Policeman fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Policeman Skibidi fanmadeextraction will07498 1.png|Skibidi (1) Skibidi fanmadeextraction will07498 2.png|Skibidi (2) Docarnaval fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Só Depois Do Carnaval Soyyo fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Soy Yo Stopmovin fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Stop Movin' Sushiialt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Sushi (Extreme Version) Talk fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Talk Vodovorot fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Vodovorot Just Dance Now Findyourmove fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) TheChoice_Extraction.png|The Choice Is Yours Just Dance Unlimited AintMy_Extraction.png|Ain’t My Fault BetterWhen_Extraction.png|Better When I'm Dancin' Boys fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Boys Criminal fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Criminal Dancingqueen fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Dancing Queen Dametu_Extraction.png|Dame Tu Cosita DontLet_Extraction.png|Don't Let Me Down Feelit_Extraction.png|Feel It Still GetUgly_Extraction.png|Get Ugly Halabel_Extraction.png|Hala Bel Khamis HandClap_Extraction.png|HandClap HowDeep_Extraction.png|How Deep Is Your Love Natoo_Extraction.png|Je sais pas danser Juju_Extraction.png|Juju On That Beat Jumpmala fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Jump BlackMamba_Extraction.png|Let Me Love You Lush fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Lush Life Mayores fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Mayores Medicina fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Medicina Medicinaalt fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Medicina (Extreme Version) Migente_Extraction.png|Mi Gente OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Extraction.png|Ona tańczy dla mnie Peanut fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Peanut Butter Jelly Sax_Extraction.png|Sax ShutUp_Extraction.png|Shut Up and Dance Spinning fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Spinning (Кружит) Tastethefeeling fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Taste The Feeling TheGreatest_Extraction.png|The Greatest WhatLoversDo_Extraction.png|What Lovers Do Dontknowme fanmadeextraction will07498.png|You Don’t Know Me Japanese series Just Dance Wii Just Dance Wii 2 Just Dance Wii U Electricboy_Extraction.png|Electric Boy Fantasticbaby_Extraction.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Flyingget_Extraction.png|Flying Get Followme_Extraction.png|Follow Me Kisshidori_Extraction.png|Kiss Datte Hidarikiki Sanseikawai_Extraction.png|Sansei Kawaii! Chinese series Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version) Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) Jdcadorationtohappiness_Extraction.png|Adoration To Happiness Jdcbangbangbang_Extraction.png|Bang Bang Bang Jdcsogood_Extraction.png|Cool Times (So Good) Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version) Bigdreamerchn fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Big Dreamer Karaokeforeverchn fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix Legsongchn fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Tui Zhi Ge Spinoffs ABBA: You Can Dance Abbadancingqueen fanmadeextraction will07498.png|Dancing Queen (Dancefloor Version) Category:Blog posts